Tell Her Something
by giovanbronckhorst
Summary: James has finally pushed Lily too far now his only hope rests with spilling his true feelings to her best friend.


**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing, unfortunately. The Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling and the song is **_**Tell Her Something**_** by The Age of Information.**

**Summary:**** James has finally pushed Lily too far now his only hope rests with spilling his true feelings to her best friend.**

**Centric Character(s):**** Lily Evans and James Potter with an appearance from Alice and Sirius.**

**Pairing(s):**** James/Lily.**

**A/N:**** This is an idea I had randomly while watching Loose Women. I don't know why, but never mind. It's based around the song **_**Tell Her Something**_** and I heartily recommend you have a listen if you've never heard it. This is my first James and Lily fic and I'd love some feedback, especially concrit. Happy reading!**

*****

James could practically feel the smirk sliding off his face as he watched Lily's face turn slowly more beet coloured. When she was an unnatural maroon shade, she finally spoke, in a slow and quiet voice that stung James far more than any yelling could.

"I hate you."

Without waiting for James to try to reply, she turned sharply and headed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory while the entirety of the Gryffindor common room turned to watch James. For the first time in a long while, he went white and felt out of place. He ducked out of the room through the Fat Lady's portrait and sat in the corner of the corridor, out of the way. He didn't want all those people watching him at the moment.

Not surprisingly, Sirius had soon followed him out of the portrait hole and was sat next to him within a matter of seconds.

"Wow… Prongs sat by himself? Something's clearly not right," he joked lightly.

James wasn't in the mood for jokes and let Sirius know. "Of course it's not right," he snapped at his best friend. "Did you hear what she just said?"

"So what? Evans has told you she hates you loads of times. It's nothing new," Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah, but she's never said it like _that. _She meant that."

Sirius was quiet for a moment and slung his arm over his friend's shoulders. "Comes on Prongs, cheer up. Why don't you go snog Rafton in the Entrance Hall? That'll make you feel better," he suggested.

"I don't wanna snog Rafton! I want Evans to not hate me!" James yelled, and then noticed how much he sounded like a 10 year old. He lowered his tone and continued to talk. "Randomly snogging girls doesn't make me feel better, it just makes me feel less sad for two minutes," he admitted. "And besides, haven't you heard? Rafton is with Xeno Lovegood now."

Sirius pulled a face at the news. "Really? Hm…" He was silent again for a moment before finally becoming serious. "I think you outta go and apologise to her."

James' head snapped up. "You mean… the S word?" he asked fearfully.

"Yes, Prongs. The S word," Padfoot confirmed.

James breathed in deeply thought carefully. He puffed out his chest and nodded his head once. "I know what I've gotta do."

James stood and rushed back to the portrait hole. He muttered the password quickly and felt Sirius' presence as he was followed back into the common room. James didn't care about the eyes that followed him up the stairs while Sirius returned to sit with Remus and Peter.

"Silly sod," Sirius chuckled lightly.

*****

She could feel the heat rising in her face as she rushed up the steps to the dormitory and the tears threatening to tip over the edge of her eyes. She refused to let the entire common room see her cry.

Pushing herself through the door and slamming it behind her, she dived onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow. Hearing the door open behind her, she wiped her tears roughly and sat up, trying not to let whoever it was sense how upset she really was.

When she looked, she saw that it was Alice and felt no need to pretend. Her lip wobbled dangerously and the tears reappeared. Alice wasted no time in jumping onto Lily's bed and hugging her tightly around the neck.

"Oh Lily, let it out sweetheart."

Lily took that as an invitation to break down and sobbed heartily onto Alice's shoulder. "How could he, Alice?" Lily managed to choke out. "How could he say something like that when he knew how much it would hurt?"

Alice rubbed Lily's back as she spoke. "I don't know sweetheart. I don't know how he could. But don't cry over him. He's obviously not worth it."

Lily didn't reply to Alice. _That's just it though_, she thought. _He is worth it. Or at least I _thought _he was. I really thought that maybe he was changing and we could finally maybe try it out. _

"Who does Potter think he is?" Lily ranted. "With all his crap about Sev and how he was _right _to call me a Mudblood, because he's a Slytherin. Like it doesn't matter how much Sev hurt me, as long as he's out of the way for Potter," she continued to sob.

Alice didn't reply this time; she merely hugged her best friend tightly and tried to comfort her as much as possible. Suddenly, footsteps were heard thumping up the steps. Lily tried desperately to compose herself before anyone entered, but Alice stood and smiled at her.

"You stay there and cry as long as you need to. I'll get rid of whoever it is."

*****

Reaching the top of the steps and the last door that was separating him from Lily, James heard a strange noise. It sounded like a wounded animal. It was a few moments before he realised it was in fact Lily… and she was crying.

She wasn't only crying; she was howling as though her heart had been ripped from her, and with that noise, James felt his own heart mush.

Before he could open the door, it was wrenched open from the other side and he came face to face with an irate Alice.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly, not having any time for the boy who had caused her best friend so much harm.

"Can I see Lily?" he requested.

"No."

"Look, Alice, I really don't think it's your place to say who can see Lily and who can't."

"Well, seeing as _you're _the one who made her sob her heart out, and _I'm _the one in here comforting her, yes Potter, I think I can decide," she replied coldly.

James sighed deeply, knowing that short of using a Full Body Bind on Alice, there was no way he was getting in that room. Alice had a fiery temper and would not hesitate in hexing James to make him go away. For a quick moment, James did consider using the Bind on Alice, but quickly shook the thought away. He wouldn't win points with Lily if he hexed her best friend.

"Will you tell her something for me then?"

Alice rolled her eyes but signalled for James to hurry up and tell her, before she slammed the door in his face.

"Just… tell her she is all that's beautiful. Tell her everything's my fault. Tell her love will come around someday. Please tell her not to cry… Tell I am lost in misery. Tell her I have lost my mind. Tell her love is such a mystery. I can not say all that my heart longs to tell her… Tell her everything's my fault. Please tell her not to cry… Tell her something…"

Alice was temporarily dumbstruck after James' mini speech. "You… Um…" any effort to speak was struck off as Alice felt tears well up in her own eyes. How had Potter managed something as beautiful as that?

Neither of them spoke, while James implored Alice to relay the message to Lily. A voice spoke up that belonged to neither of them; Lily had appeared behind Alice, tears still trailing silently down her cheeks.

"You just told her yourself."

*****

**A/N:**** That seemed the most appropriate place to end it. I'd love some reviews. They do make my day *hint hint*…**


End file.
